(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety seat belt arrangement for protecting the occupant of an automotive seat and particularly to a safety seat belt arrangement wherein a seat belt loosening means is provided such that the occupant-restraining seat belt assembly can immediately be displaced away from the body of an occupant in response to the opening of the door.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional safety seat belt arrangement comprises: (a) a first belt divided into a shoulder harness portion and lap harness portion by means of a pivot ring, one end of the shoulder harness portion fixed on the rear upper corner of a door inside panel and one end of the lap harness portion fixed on the rear lower corner; (b) a second belt, one end retractable into a seat belt retractor and the other end secured to the pivot ring; (c) an arm as a seat belt guide means for supporting the second belt; and (d) a linkage member for linking one end of the arm with the radially inward front lower corner of the inside door panel.
In such a conventional seat belt arrangement using the arm guide means, however, a strong force is needed to open the door since the arm guides the second belt upwards only in response to the door opening force.